Flowers Of Evil
by fuyuki25
Summary: Yamaha Senior High School. Sekolah elit yang berisikan anak-anak pintar dan baik. Namun siapa sangka di sekolah itu beredar rumor tentang dua siswi yang sangat sadis dan kejam hingga di beri julukan Flowe of Evil. Namun 2 orang pria angota osis yang disebut Angel of Heaven mulai membuka hati beku sang flower evil. Gimana kisahnya?
1. Chapter 1

Flower of evil

Warning: abal,gaje ,aneh, typoan, tidak sesuai dg EYD, dll dah

Disclamer: vocaloid hanya milik penciptanya yaitu yamaha dan kawan-kawan

Gendre: friendship, romence, and school life

Pairing : Miku X kaito

Len X Rin

.

.

.

Summary: Yamaha Senior High School. Sekolah elit yang berisikan anak-anak pintar dan baik. Namun siapa sangka di sekolah itu beredar rumor tentang dua siswi yang sangat sadis dan kejam hingga di beri julukan Flowe of Evil. Namun 2 orang pria angota osis yang disebut Angel of Heaven mulai membuka hati beku sang flower evil. Gimana kisahnya?

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah di Yamaha High School. sekolah di mana para murid elit dan kaya, pintar dan terhormat. Pagi yang sangat damia namun sepertinya tidak untuk kelas X-A. Terlihat seorang gadis berambut honeyblondy tengah menyiksa beberapa anak lelaki. Seragamnya yang berdominan hitam dan merah ini berjongkok di depan anak-anak lelaki yang sudah babak belur. Di belakannya terdapat wanita cantik berambut toskah dengan seragam didominan hitam dan ungu itu. Dia hanya duduk tenang melihat anak-anak itu.

"Cih. Kalian semua sangat lemah, baru melawan gue, apa lagi Miku. udah mati kalian" ucap wanita berpita hitam itu

"Sudah yuk Rin, aku capek" Ucap Gadis yang di panggil Miku tadi.

"Ok" Ucap gadis yang di panggil Rin tadi. Mereka berjalan keluar kelas meninggalkan anak-anak yang sudah babak belur itu dan seisi kelas yang hanya ketakutan.

Kenapa meraka ngak di tahan sama guru? Atau di cegah sama murid murid sini? Udah keliatan dari seragam mereka, kalo mereka itu spesial. Ibu Miku adalah pemilik sekolah ini. Sementara Ibu Rin adalah wakil kepala sekolah. Kesadisan dan kekejaman mereka udah ngak bisa dikatakan sedikit. Namun siapa yang berani, mana ayah-ayah mereka merupakan pemilik perusahaan terbesar di Tokyo.

Di tempat lain

"Lain kali hati-hati ya" ucap lelaki berambut Honeyblondy diikat pony tail. Dia memakai seragam khusus yang di dominan hiam dan putih. Dia baru saja menyelamatkan beberapa siswi dari senior yang menganggunya.

"Jadi senpai, bisa kalian pergi? Atau kalian ingin berurusan dengan osis" ucap lelaki berambut ocean blue kepada para senior yang ada di depannya dengan senyum.

"Cih, kali ini kami biarkan kalian. Awas aja lain kali" ucap salah seorang senior berjalan pergi diikuti senior yang lain.

"Terima kasih banyak Angel of heaven ucap seorang sisiwi berjalan pergi diikuti teman-temannya. Meninggalkan dua lelaki yang di panggil Angel tadi.

.

.

.

Teng Teng

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Semua murid sudah pulang. Ya, semua kecuali dua orang perempuan yang di kepung oleh lima orang senior.

"Heh, jadi kalian ya yang di juluki Flowers of evil?" Tanya seorang senior berambut pink

"Hehe, ngak nyangka mereka yang ngalahin anak buah kita" Ucap lelaki berambut hitam.

"Hahahaha" para senior itu tertawa. namun Miku mau pun Rin hanya diam.

"Huh... Rin bisa kita pergi?" Tanya Miku kepada Rin.

"Tentu saja. Ngak lama kok menghabisi mereka" ucap Rin dengan seringai devilnya.

"Heh, dengar ya, kalian itu hany-" kata senior itu terpotong oleh pukulan Rin yang sangat kencang

Buk

Bruk

Senior itu langsung pingsan di tempat.

"...Be-beraninya kau" senior satu lagi berlari dan mencoba memukul Rin namun sayang malah dia yang di pukul

Buk bak buk

Para senior itu tak dapat berkutik. Mereka semua tumbang oleh Rin sendiri

"Hanya sekumpulan orang yang penuh omong kosong" Ucap Rin.

"Ayo pergi" Ucap Miku berjalan menjauh sebelum seseorang menahanya.

Grep

"Hey, kalian mau pergi begitu saja" ucap seorang lelaki berambut ocean blue. Dia menahan tangan Miku. di belakangnya lelaki yang mirip Rin tengah berjalan menuju mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan" ucap Miku menepis tangan lelaki di depannya ini dengan kasar.

"Kalian sudah membuat para senior ini terluka parah harusnya kalian minta maaf" ucap Lelaki di depannya.

"Dengar, kita saja tidak saling kenal dan kau berani menceramahi kami?" Ucap Rin tak habis pikir.

"Hah...Baiklah, namaku Kaito Shion dan lelaki di belakangku Len kagamine. Kami merupakan anggota osis" Ucap lelaki bernama Kaito itu. Miku dan Rin hanya diam.

"Pulang yuk Rin, capek nih, mau tidur"ucap Miku berjalan menjauh dari sana

"Miku-san tunggu aku" Teriak Rin berlari mengejar Miku

"Mereka ngak punya sopan santun ya? Main tinggal aja" kata lelaki di belakang Kaito yag bernama Len

"Apa mereka yang disebut banyak orang?" Tanya Kaito pada Len yang hanya menatap punggung kedua gadis yang mulai menjauh.

"Maksudmu Flowers Of Evil?" Tanya Len yang menoleh pada Kaitp.

"Rasanya tidak mungkin ya?" ucap Kaito menoleh pada Len.

"Kenapa tidak mungkin? Kau juga lihat sendirikan, yang menghabisi senior-senior itu mereka" ucap Len sambil menatap senior-senior yang terbaring lemah.

"Soalnya, aku tidak melihat tatapan kekejaman melainkan tatapan kesepian" ucap Kaito dengan lirih.

"Sudah lah, yuk pergi. Ambulan sudah ku telpon" ucap Len melangkah pergi diikuti Kaito.

.

.

.

"Miku-san, makan malam kita apa?" Tanya Rin dengan riang. Sedikit info. Rin dan Miku satu apartemen. Bukan karena mahal makanya berdua tapi karena mereka saling membantu. Miku yang malas membersihkan apartemen di bersihkan Rin. Dan Rin sendiri ngak bisa masak mengandalkan Miku. jadi saling ketergantungan. Tapi jangan di anggap Yuri ya, mereka beda kamar kok.

"Aku masak Rice omelate dengan negi dan jus jeruk" ucap Miku tanpa ekspresi.

"Wuhu, minuman kesukaanku" ucap Rin senang.

Ting Tong

"Biar Rin yang buka" ucap Rin berjalan meninggalkan Miku.

"Ya, tunggu sebentar" ucap Rin dengan Riang berjalan menuju pintu.

Klek (bingung sama suara pintu)

"Siapa?" Tanya Rin.

"KAU" Betapa terkejutnya Rin melihat dua orang lelaki di depannya.

"Siapa Rin?" Ucap Miku yang tau-tau sampai di samping Rin.

"Mereka yang tadi lho Miku-san" Ucap Rin

"Jadi kalian tetangga kami?" Ucap Lelaki di depan Rin alias Len.

"Wah, semoga kita bisa akur ya" ucap Kaito dengan senyum.

"Hm..? Kalian..." ucap Miku mencoba berpikir.

"Siapa?" gubrak. Rin hanya bisa cengo di tempat sementara Kaito dan Len sudah abruk.

"Baru kenalan tadi masa' udah lupa" ucap Len dengan kesal.

"..." Miku hanya diam menanggapi Len yang kesal.

"Ayolah Hatsune-san, baru beberapa jam yang lalu masak lupa" ucap Kaito mencoba membantu Miku mengingat.

"...Yuk Rin, kita makan" ucap Miku berjalan masuk kembali.

"Yaampun" ucap Len dengan kesal.

"Ya udah. Bye bye tetangga" ucap Rin menutup pintu apartemennya.

"..."

" **Kelinci sialan"** ucap Len dengan emosi namun di tahan Kaito.

"Sabar Len" ucap Kaito menahan Len agar tidak menghancurkan pintu rumah tetangganya.

TBC

Duh, bukannya sambung fic lama malah fic baru. Maaf banget ya minna. Ini penutup sebelum fuyu ujian. Dan fic yuumaxmiku sedang di proses, tapi kayaknya masih agak lama. Tunggu fuyu selesai ujian dulu deh. Maaf banget ya ku-chan, mohon sabar.

Dan fuyu punya dua oc baru lagi (Aki:kebanyakan oc lu thor) tapi masih bingung sama namanya. Mereka kembar cowo, cewe. Jika ada yang punya usulan fuyu terima. Sekian terima kasih. Dan jangan lupo masukkan riview kalian karena fuyu butuh saran, kritik yang membangun.

Bye bye


	2. Chapter 2

Fuyu: Nyahaha, balik lagi dengan Fuy-

Akihiko: Master gaje dan pemalas kami

Ken: Master kalo di lihat dari dosa ngambil dosa slot dianya.

Kasami: kalian berdua ngak baik ngomongin master sendiri

Masami: Dari pada tambah aneh silahkan baca aja ya.

Fuyu: perasaan oc gue durhaka semua –nangis gaje-

All oc: -mengabaikan fuyu-

Hideki+Haruki: dan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang melaksanakan

Alloc+fuyu: selamat berpuasa ^_^

.

.

.

.

Flower Of Evil

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang indah di kota Tokyo. Nampak dua perempuan sedang makan dengan tenang di ruang makan. Seusai makan dan membersihkan piring, mereka segera keluar dan mengunci pintu apartemen nomor 102 ini.

Blam

Klek

Terdengar suara pintu di tutup dan di kunci disebelah mereka. Miku dan Rin langsung menoleh dan mendapati dua tetangga baru mereka. Seorang lelaki berambut ocean blue dengan senyum menatap mereka, Kaito Shion dan seorang lelaki shota barambut honeyblond menatap mereka (Miku dan Rin) dengan wajah agak kesal, Len Kagamine.

"Ohayo~." Sapa Kaito dengan senyum yang hangat.

"Ohayo." ucap Len dengan ketus. Miku maupun Rin hanya mentap mereka sebentar.

"Ayo Rin, nanti telat." Ucap Miku pergi meninggalkan mereka. Rin hanya mentap dua orang itu dan langsung menyusul Miku

"Mereka benar-benar ya." Ucap Len degan kesal

"Sudahlah Len, kita juga harus pergi, kan?" Ucap Kaito menenangkan Len yang sedang emosi.

"Hah... Baiklah." Ucap Len pasrah.

Dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah, Kaito maupun Len hanya diam menatap dua perempuan di depannya. Rin yang bersemangat bercerita panjang lebar, di sampingnya Miku yang hanya diam namun sesekali tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Rin yang menurutnya lucu. Tanpa di sadari seorang lelaki memerah ketika menatap Miku yang tersenyum kecil.

"Kau menyukainya Kaito." Ucap Len dengan santainya.

"S-siapa bilang?" Ucap Kaito dengan sedikit kesal.

"Wajahmu memereh setiap kali melihat Hatsune-san tersenyum." Ucap Len dengan menunjuk Kaito.

"Be-benarkah?" Tanya Kaito menyentuh kedua pipinya.

"Hah...Lupakan saja." Ucap Len dengan nada bosan.

Len dan Kaito tiba-tiba berhenti ketika melihat Miku dan Rin berhenti berjalan di depan mereka. Mereka yang bingung pun mencoba mencari tau dengan cara berjalan menuju kedua gadis yang berhenti itu.

"Kenapa kalian berhenti? Sekolahkan masih jauh." Ucap Kaito yang berdiri di samping Miku

Miku hanya diam dan menunjuk segerombolan anak sma yang sedang berdiri di depan mereka.

"Siapa mereka?" Tanya Len pada Rin yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Miku-san, sebaiknya kita tidak usah menyeret mereka dalam masalah ini." Ucap Rin mengabaikan pertanyaan Len.

Twic

Len yang kesal pertanyaannya tidak di jawab langsung memanggil Rin dengan panggilan sakral

"WOI CEWEK KELINCI, GUE LAGI NANYA KOK DICUEKIN SIH." Ucap Len kesal , terdapat perempatan di kepala Len

Twic

Terdapat perempatan di dahi Rin. Dia langsung memandangi Len dengan tatapan pembunuhnya.

"SIAPA YANG KELINCI HAH, SHOTA? DAN LAGIAN MEREKA ANAK SMA DODOL, MASAK ITU AJA NGAK TAU." Ucap Rin dengan emosi yang meledak.

"GUE JUGA TAU ITU ANAK SMA TAPI SMA MANA, KELINCI . DAN GUE NGAK SHOTA." Ucap Len kesal karena di panggil shota.

"Sma Melody." Ucap Miku dengan tenang megambil perhatian Len dan Rin.

"Hoo...Jadi mau apa mereka di sana? Bawa benda tajam lagi." Ucap Kaito yang menatap segerombolan anak sma itu.

"Miku-san coba lihat siapa yang mereka bawa." Ucap Rin sambil menunjuk dua orang lelaki yang membawa dua orang siswi berseragam Yamaha High School.

"Itu kan.." Ucap Len terpotong dengan Kaito yang berlari menghampiri anak sma Melody itu.

"Tu- Kaito." Ucap Len mengejar Kaito yang berlari menuju anak sma itu.

Miku maupun Rin hanya diam saja. Mereka kembali berjalan dengan tenang, dari tempat mereka sekarang mereka bisa melihat Kaito dan Len yang sedang berbicara dengan salah seorang yang Miku pastikan bosnya.

"..Hm? Hey kau gadis yang diikat dua." Panggil bos yang entah namanya itu kepada Miku. Miku sendiri hanya menatap malas si bos itu

"Kenapa?" Tanya Miku dengan datar. Rin yang berdiri di samping Miku hanya menatap tajam.

"Rambut tosca, ikat dua, baju spesial dan disampingnya pita hitam, baju spesial, dan...Kalian...Flower Of Evil?" Tanya lelaki itu. Dia berjalan melewati Kaito dan Len.

"...Kau mengenalku?" Tanya Miku dengan santainya.

"Hoho, Jadi kalian orangnya ya, kami menunggu kalian dari tadi lho." Ucap Lelaki itu. Dia mencoba menyentuh Miku namun di tahan oleh Rin.

"Jangan sembarangan menyentuh Miku-san dan sebutkan namamu." Ucap Rin dengan tajamnya.

"Haha, baiklah. Namaku Meito sakine, aku menunggu kalian dari tadi untuk melihat sehebat apa kalian." Ucap lelaki yang diketahui bernama Meito ini.

"Jadi?" Ucap Len berjalan santai kearah Meito.

"Kau hanya ingin berkelahi dengan mereka?" Ucap Len yang berdiri di depan Meito.

"Maafkan aku tapi itu tak akan kubiarkan." Ucap Kaito yang berdiri di belakang Meito.

"Hm? Memangnya kalian siapanya mereka? Kekasih?" Ucap Meito dengan seringai.

"Kami anggota OSIS di Yamaha High School, jadi kami tidak akan membiarkan murid Yamaha terlibat perkelahian." Ucap Kaito dengan tenang.

"Tapi kami memiliki urusan dengan mereka berdua." Ucap Meito menunjuk Miku dan Rin lalu kembali menunjuk Kaito dan Len

"Bukan kalian berdua, jadi minggirlah." Ucap Meito dengan seringainya.

"Tidak boleh, lagian bel akan berbunyi sebentar lagi jadi kami harus berangkat sekarang." Ucap Len melirik jam tangannya.

"Cih, kalian ini benar-benar ngak nurut ya? Hoi, habisi mereka berdua." Ucap Meito kepada dua anak buahnya.

"Baik bos." Ucap mereka dan berlari kearah Kaito dan Len. Sebelum Kaito dan Len melawan mereka, Miku dan Rin langsung menghentikannya

"Kalian punya masalah dengan kami, bukan dengan mereka." Ucap Miku dengan dinginnya.

"Jadi, kalian hanya boleh melawan kami." Ucap Rin dengan santainya.

"Hm.., Berani sekali gadis kecil ini." Ucap Salah seorang pria berambut hitam, dia menyentuh rambut Rin tanpa menyadari ada perempatan yang terbetuk di kening Rin.

"...ku." Ucap Rin dengan suara yang sangat kecil.

"Hah? Apa yang kau ucapkan? Aku tidak dengar." Ucap Lelaki itu. Miku hanya melihat mereka datar.

" **Jangan sentuh aku!"** Ucap Rin dengan penekanan dan tatapan tajam.

"..." anak sma Melody hanya diam menatap Rin.

"Hahahah, yaampun aku kaget." Ucap Seorang dari Mereka.

"Woi, gadis kecil jangan macam-macam dengan kami." Ucap Meito dengan seringainya.

Miku, Kaito, Len maupun kedua siswi tadi hanya diam dengan tatapan berbeda. Tiba-tiba Miku menatap mereka , seluruh siswa Melody itu.

"...7 orang, tinggalkan Bosnya untukku dan sisanya kuserehkan padamu, Rin." Ucap Miku. Miku lalu memberi kode pada Kaito, Len dan kedua siswi itu agar sedikit menjauh.

"Siap, Miku-san. mereka akan berakhir dalam lima menit." Ucap Rin dengan seringai yang mengerikan beserta aura gelap. Dia berjalan menuju Meito yang berdiri di depannya. Rin di kelilingi oleh anak buah Meito.

"Kau bosnya, kan? Kau akan habis oleh Miku-san, jadi duduk manis di sana dan tunggu sampai ajalmu datang." Ucap Rin dengan senyum devilnya.

"Kau...Habisi dia." Ucap Meito dengan marah.

"Baik bos." Ucap anak buahnya. Mereka berlari menuju Rin. Rin sendiri hanya diam di tengah itu dengan santai. Sebuah senyum mengembang di wajah cantiknya.

.

Di tempat Kaito dan yang lainnya.

"Kita harus hentikan dia, atau dia akan terluka." Ucap Len dengan cemas. Saat dia ingin berlari menuju Rin, Miku menjegahnya.

"...Kau sebaiknya hanya melihat." Ucap Miku dengan santai.

"Bagaimana pun dia hanya gadis kecil, Miku. bagaimana kalo dia terluka." Ucap Kaito pada Miku. tiba-tiba Miku menatap Kaito dengan tajam.

"Shion-san, Jangan pernah berpikir bahwa semua perempuan di dunia ini lemah. Kau tidak tau bahwa semua wanita itu sangat kuat di banding lelaki." Ucap Miku dengan tenangnya namun mampu membuat Kaito mau pun Len terdiam.

"Dan aku yakin, Rin pasti menang." Ucap Miku menatap Rin yang sedang tersenyum devil.

.

.

.

TBC

Fuyu: Balik lagi dengan fuyuki25. Maaf telat banget updatenya, fuyu lagi capek-capeknya nih. Mana lagi puasa. Dari pada lama mending balas riview aja. Jadi Akihiko dan Ken, onegai~

Akihiko+Ken: Baik..

Akihiko: Dari Ayane Hikahikari: Ni udah Next kok Aya-san (Boleh manggil gitu?). hm? Master udah baca den riview kok di ceritamu itu. Dan master di sana malas banget loginnya. Makasih udah riview ya.

Ken: Dari Kuramichan : lama ngak jumpa Ku-chan, kabar master baik kok. Cuma agak sedeng dikit aja (fuyu:KEN). Dan master berterima kasih dengan saran dari mu. Sangat bermanfaat, semoga chap 2 lumayan dari chap satunya ya. Ku-chan harus sabar banget dengan chap 2 fic MikuXYuuma, karena master masih dalam tahap pengerjaan, mana otak master lagi penuh dengan cerita baru lagi. Dasar master ngak bisa fokus dengan satu fic

Fuyu: Kok malah salahin aku? Dengar ya Ken, karena banyak dengar lagu jadi banyak ide buat fic baru. Tapi aku masih mau lanjutin yang lama dulu. Nanti ide yang lama malah ilang.

Akihiko: Baik, Baik, sekian dari kami semua.

Alloc: Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa

Fuyu: RnR?


	3. Chapter 3

Fuyu: Huh, ngak terasa lebaran udah lewat aja, dan fic ini masih juga lama di update.

Ken: Bilang aja master malas ngelanjutin

Akihiko: Mau gimana lagi, itukan sifat bawaan master.

Kasumi: Perasaan Aki-nii dan Ken mulu deh yang muncul di sini. –natap tajam Ken dan Akihiko-

Masami: Ugh, aku merasa ini sedikit melenceng. –swt-

Yuki: Dari pada makin melenceng, mending langsung baca aja ya.

AKKM: Kami belum selesai ngomong –kesal-

Yuki: Hah? –darkaura-

AKKM: -diammembisu-

Fuyu: Selamat membaca –keringat dingin-

.

.

.

.

.

Flower Of Evil

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

Hembusan angin bertiup cukup kencang. Terdapat empat orang siswa Yamaha Senior High School tengah berdiri di hadapan seorang wanita berambut pirang. Wanita itu hanya bisa menghela napas melihat empat siswa sekolahnya ini.

"Jadi, sebutkan alasan kenapa kalian bisa terlambat." Ucap Wanita yang diketahui bernama Lily ini.

"Seperti yang ku bilang tadi bu, kami sedang menolong nenek-nenek yang sedang menyebrang, lalu tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan lebatnya." Ucap Rin bercerita dengan enggebu-gebu.

Di samping Rin berdiri Miku, Kaito dan Len. Mereka hanya menatap Rin dengan pandangan berbeda-beda.

"Hah...sudah lah Rin, akan ku ceritakan yang sebenarnya, Lily baa-san." Ucap Miku menghentikan cerita Rin yang makin lama makin tak masuk akal.

"Kami tadi bertemu dengan beberapa penganggu yang menyandar dua siswi sekolah ini, lalu kami datang membantu dan 'sedikit' memberi mereka pelajaran." Ucap Miku dengan datar membuat Len dan Kaito sweadrop mendegarnya.

"Maksudmu dua siswi yang barusan itu?" Tanya Lily, Miku mengangguk.

"Hm? Lalu Dua anggota Osis yang sekolah ini banggakan, bagaimana kalian bisa terlibat." Tanya Lily memandang dua lelaki di depannya ini. Kaito dan Len saling berpandangan lalu menatap Lily dengan yakin.

"Kami tidak mungkin hanya diam menatap dua murid itu saja kan, Lily – Sensei." Ucap Kaito dengan yakin. Len hanya tersenyum di sampingnya.

"Baiklah, tapi kalian akan tetap ku hukum." Ucap Lily tegas.

"Kami terima, lagian ini memang salah kami." Ucap Miku meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Klek

Miku membuka pintu lalu menatap Lily yang masih duduk di kursinya itu.

"Hukumannya, aku dan Rin kerjakan saat pulang sekolah. Kami harus masuk kelas dulu." Ucap Miku datar meninggalkan ruangan Lily diikuti Rin.

"Kami pergi Bu." Ucap Rin menurup Pintu.

Blam

Pintu di tutup meninggalkan tiga orang mematung di sana. Kaito maupun Len hanya memandangi pintu.

"Kalian juga kembalilah ke kelas, hukumannya sepulang sekolah." Ucap Lily kembali seperti semula.

"Baik." Ucap Kaito dan Len kompak berjalan meninggalkan ruangan.

Klek

" Kalo begitu kami permisi." Ucap Kaito membungkukan badannya diikuti Len.

"Permisi." Ucap Len menutup pintu.

Blam

Lily hanya memandang pintu di depannya dengan datar. Lalu dia menatap langit biru yang berada di balik jendela.

.

.

Kaito dan Len hanya duduk memikirkan kejadian yang baru mereka alami tadi pagi. Mereka benar-benar tidak percaya pada dua gadis yang di juluki Flower Of Evil ini. Kekuatan mereka benar-benar hebat. Namun entah kenapa mereka merasakan ke sepian setiap kali menatap mata sang gadis.

"Mereka cukup hebat ya, Len." Ucap Kaito menoleh pada Len dengan senyuman.

"Cukup katamu? CUKUP? ITU SANGAT HEBAT KAITO, MEREKA TERLIHAT BAGAI IBLIS TANPA PERASAAN." Ucap Len pada Kaito yang menutup telinganya.

 _Flashback_

" _Jadi, siapapun yang ingin maju duluan, silahkan, akanku bunuh kalian." Ucap Rin dengan dark aura di belakangnya._

" _Hee, kau cukup berani ya, habisi dia." Ucap Meito pada anak buahnya._

 _Senyum Rin semakin berkembang. Salah sorang dari anak buah Meito mencoba memukul Rin. Namun Rin melompat yang mengakibatkan dia menabrak temannya._

" _Kau.." Ucap Salah seorang mencoba menangkap Rin namun_

 _Bugh_

 _Rin menendang kepalalnya. Seorang yang melihat itu hanya diam dengan mulut terbuka. Rin berlari dengan cepat menuju lelaki itu dan-_

 _Buk bak buk_

 _Brak_

 _-Dalam sekejab para gerombolan itu langsung kalah telak di hadapan Rin. Miku hanya memandang datar sementara Kaito, Len dan dua siswi tadi menatap Rin dengan pandangan terpana. Miku berjalan menuju Meito yang sudah terduduk dengan mata melotot dan mulut terbuka._

 _Bugh_

 _Meito di tendang Miku dengan kuat, nampak darah mengalir dari bibir Meito. Tiba-tiba Miku menunduk untuk membisikan sesuatu._

" _Sudahku katakan sebelumnya, kan? Dia akan menghabisi anak buahmu yang tidak berguna ini." Ucap Miku menatap tajam Meito yang ketakutan menatap mata Miku._

" _Kuingatkan kau, jangan mencoba mencari masalah dengan Ku, Rin maupun murid Yamaha yang lain. Jika kau masih ingin_ _ **Hidup**_ _._ _ **"**_ _Ucap Miku dengan dark aura yang membuat Meito tak berani berkutik lagi._

" _BAIK, MAAFKAN SAYA HIME-SAMA." Ucap Meito membungkuk di depan Miku._

" _Cih." Miku hanya menatap datar Meiko kemudian beralih kearah Rin dengan tatapan kau-baik-baik-saja dan di balas Rin dengan tersenyum lebar yang berarti aku-baik-baik-saaj-kok . Miku mengangguk kemudian dia berjalan menjauh dari mereka, diikuti Rin yang melambaikan tangannya pada Kaito dan Len seperti menyuruh mereka untuk ikut._

" _Apa kalian akan tetap bengong begitu? Kita udah telat tau." Ucap Rin dengan kesal karena mereka hanya diam saja._

" _Eh? Tu-tunggu kami." Ucap Kaito mengejar Miku dan Rin diikuti Len dan dua siswi tadi._

 _Flashback off_

"Dan kita sangat telat hingga hampir tidak masuk karena pagar sudah di tutup, untung ada Hatsune-san dan Kagami-san itu hingga kita di perbolehkan masuk." Ucap Kaito nyengir pada Len.

"Tapi tetap saja kita dihukum oleh Lily-sensei." Ucap Len dengan malas. Kaito hanya tersenyum, namun dia langsung berhenti ketika melewati taman. Len yang melihatnya ikut berhenti.

"Kanapa Kaito?" Tanya Len pada Kaito yang menunjuk salah satu pohon sakura.

"Lho, bukannya itu Hatsune-san dan Kagami-san?" Len mengikuti arah tunjuk Kaito dan dia melihat dua orang gadis sedang duduk di bawah sakura.

"Kenapa mereka di sana? Bukannya tadi bilang mau masuk ke kelas ya?" Ucap Kaito berjalan menuju dua gadis itu.

"Tu-Kaito." Len hanya mengikuti Kaito dengan malas.

"Ehem." Dehem Kaito mengalihkan pandangan dua gadis itu padanya.

"Kenapa kalian di sini? Bukannya bilang ingin masuk kelas, ya?" Tanya Kaito pada dua orang gadis yang menatap malas padanya membuat Len sweetdrop sendiri.

"..." Tak ada yang membuka suaranya. Dua gadis tadi kembali mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah pohon sakura di depan mereka.

"Jika di tanya di jawab dong." Ucap Len sedikit kesal, semenjak mereka bertemu dua gadis ini selalu bisa membuatnya naik darah.

"Kalian bicara dengan kami?" Tanya Rin menatap bingung mereka berdua yang membuat Len harus sangat harus menahan kesal.

"Ngak, kami bicara sama pohon sakura, JELAS-JELAS DENGAN KALIAN." Ucap Len dengan kesalnya.

"Oh, kupikir bukan dengan kami." Ucap Rin dengan polosnya. Miku hanya menghela napasnya, Kaito tertawa kikuk sementara Len, jangan di tanya, kumohon.

"Memangnya kau lihat ada orang lain selain kalian?" Ucap Len dengan sabar. Ya, dia harus mulai belajar sabar dengan gadis berpita di depannya ini.

"Lihat." Ucap Rin membuat Kaito dan Len bingung.

"Dimana?" Tanya Kaito. Dia dan Len memandang sekeliling taman

"Kalian berdua." Ucap Rin dengan senyum lebar.

"Sabar Len, sabar." Ucap Kaito menahan Len yang mulai naik darah /hah?! Naik darah?! Emang bisa?!/

Miku berdiri dar duduknya diikuti Rin. Dia menatap mata Kaito yang sedikit memerah wajahnya.

"Lebih baik kita keatap sekolah, kalo disini bisa di sangka bolos." Ucap Miku berjalan diikuti Rin menuju atap sekolah.

"Emang kita boloskan?" Ucap Len dengan sedikit emosi.

"Sudahlah Len, ayo." Kaito dan Len berjalan menuju Miku dan Rin yang terlah mendahului mereka. Selama berjalan tak ada yang membuka suaranya.

Klek

Kriiet.

Pintu Miku buka dengan pelan, melangkahkan kaki mereka memasuki atap. Angin berhembus pelan membuat helaian rambut mereka ikut bergerak mengikuti angin.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kalian tanyakan?" Ucap Miku berbalik dan menatap Mata blue Oceannya Kaito dengan pandangan yang menurut Kaito kosong.

.

.

.

Lily sedang memandang langit biru sampai dia mendengar sebuah langkah kaki mendekati kantornya.

Klek

Kriiet

"Bagaimana kabarmu Lily-chan?" Ucap sebuah suara dari arah pintu itu. Lily hanya memandangnya dengan datar

"..."

.

.

"Hat-" ucapan Kaito terpotong oleh

Drrrt Drrrt

Hp Miku yang bergetar.

"Moshi-Moshi?" Ucap Miku dengan tenang.

" _Yaa, Miku-chan, lama ngak ketemu. Aitakatta yo, Miku-chan"_ Miku hanya membulatkan matanya, terlihat jelas bahwa dia sedikit terkejut.

Pip

Miku mematikan Hpnya dan meunduk membuat Rin, Kaito dan Len bingung.

"Miku-san kenapa? Siapa yang menelpomu?" Tanya Rin cemas. Miku mengangkat pelan wajahnya, betapa terkejutnya Kaito, Len dan Rin. Ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat Miku...menangis.

Tes

"Dia kembali." Ucap Miku.

Keheningan dan hembusan angin saja yang menjadi saksi bisu awal dari kisah mereka berempat. Sebuah takdir yang sangat menyiksa telah menunggu mereka.

.

.

.

.

Fuyu : saatnya balas riview~

Ken: dari Hazegawa Haeru : ini udah di lanjut, makasih udah mampir dan meriview di fic gaje saya ya, hazegawa-san.

Kasumi: dari Arischa: hahaha, makasih banyak arischa udah mau nunggu. Ini udah saya lanjut kok. Dan fic yumamikunya lagi dalam tahap, tapi entar lagi selesai kok. Di tunggu aja ya. Makasih udah mampir.

Akihiko: dari AcchanZu211: wah, ocnya dingin banget, berasa di musim dingin. Makasih udah datang dan meriview ya. Sampai jumpa lagi.

Masami: Ressica31: Halo juga ressica-chan. Masih ingat kok, ngak usah sedih ya. Makasih udah datang di fic ini ya. Ini udah lanjut selamat menikmati ya.

Yuki: Diana032 : Makasih atas ucapannya dan makasih deh atas hadiah ulang tahunnya nana-chi. Kok ide kita bisa sama?/alah master alay-ken-/ aku juga mau buatnya gitu kok/masa?-Aki-/ makasih udah datang ya nana-chi, bye bye

Saya: Ok, karena semua riview udah di balas semua, saatnya saya-chan untuk menutup. Jadi sampai jumpa lagi ya

All: RnR please?


	4. Chapter 4

Fuyu: Yah, setelah beberapa tahun, akhirnya saya kembali lagi-sok sedih-

Ken: Alah baru juga tiga bulan lebih

Aki: Jangan mempercepat waktu deh master

Fuyu: Yak, maaf banget karena maaf update, di karenakan Fuyu mengikuti sebuah organisasi, makanya sebulan lebih ini Fuyu libur. Mana saat masuk sekolah Fuyu banyak banget ketinggalan pelajaran makanya harus mengejar ketinggalan dulu. maaf banget ya, minna T_T

Yuki: dari pada dengar master panjang lebar lebih baik kita saksikan aja.

.

.

Info:

"bla" = bicara biasa

" _ **Bla" = flasback**_

" _bla" = dalam hati_

.

.

.

.

.

Flowers Of Evil

.

.

.

.

.

Whuus~

Angin berhembus dengan lembut. Suasana di atap sekolah Yamaha ini masih sunyi semenjak Miku menitikan air mata.

"Bagaimana ini Rin? 'Dia" sudah kembali." Ucap Miku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"M-Maksud Miku-san, 'Dia' itu 'Dia'?" Tanya Rin, Kaito maupun Len hanya diam karena mereka tak tau Dia yang di maksud.

"Ano, maaf menyela tapi 'Dia' itu siapa?" Tanya Kaito. Miku maupun Rin hanya memandang Kaito sesaat.

"Kenapa kau harus tau, hah?!" Ucap Rin menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap Kaito.

"Kaito hanya bertanya, kenapa kau jadi ketus begitu." Ucap Len dengan sinisnya.

"Tidak ada urusannya denganmu Tuan Shota." Ucap Rin menatap Len dengan sinis.

"Hah?! Shota katamu?!" Ucap Len menatap Rin dengan pandangan yang juga sinis.

"Rin, kura-" kriet

"Di sini ternyata, ibu susah lho mencarimu." Sebuah suara mengehentikan ucan Miku.

"K-Kaa-san." Miku hanya dapat membulatkan matanya, Rin sendiri langsung berdiri di depan Miku. Kaito maupun Len hanya menatap wanita di depannya dengan pandangan berbeda.

"Sudahku bilangkan Miku, kau tidak boleh seenaknya selama aku pergi." Ucap wanita itu dengan sebuah senyum.

"Rin, kau juga sebaiknya menghentikan ini." Suara Lily terdengar di balik wanita di depannya. Lily menatap Rin sesaat sebelum beralih ke Miku.

"..." tak ada satu pun yang membuka suaranya lagi.

"...Jika kau tetap seperti ini, 'Dia' yang akan mendidikmu Miku." Ucap Ibu Miku.

"Maafkan saya jika menyela, anda siapa ya?" Tanya Kaito dengan polosnya.

"Hm?...Ohoho, maaf ya, aku baru sadar. Perkenalkan namaku Aoki Hatsune. Ibu kandung dari Hatsune bersaudara." Ucap Aoki dengan senyum manis.

"Hatsune bersaudara? Setauku di sekolah ini hanya ada satu Hatsune." Ucap Len kelihatan bingung.

"Ya, itu benar tapi satu lagi Hatsune akan pindah ke sini. Dia dari amerika, namanya Mikuo Hatsune." Ucap Aoki dengan tenang.

"Kenapa kau menyuruhnya pindah kesini?" Tanya Miku memandang Aoki dengan tajam.

"tentu saja karena dia kakak laki-lakimu, Miku." Ucap Aoki tenang menatap mata Miku.

"Lalu kenapa? Aku tidak punya kakak laki-laki dan aku juga bukan putrimu ,kan?!" Ucap Miku menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau adalah putriku yang berharga." Ucap Aoki tenang.

"AKU BUKAN PUTRIMU. DAN AKU BUKAN BAGIAN KELUARGA HATSUNE." Miku masih menundukkan kepalanya. Air mata sudah mengalir dari mata indah Miku.

Tap tap tap

Plak

Miku merasakan nyeri di pipi kanananya, dia mengangkat kepalanya menatap Aoki yang menatap Miku dengan sangat dingin. Rin hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, sementara Kaito dan Len hanya diam mematung dengan kejadian di depannya.

"Jaga ucapnmu Miku, kau adalah aset berharga keluarga Hatsune selain Mikuo, jadi tetaplah menurut." Ucap Aoki dengan dinginnya.

"Kurasa kau agak kelewatan Aoki, disini ada dua orang luar." Ucap Lily dengan tenang.

"Hohoho, maafkan aku Lily-chan, baiklah kalo begitu, aku pulang dulu ya, Miku sayang. Malam nanti pastikan kau pulang ya,. Kita akan menyambut kepulangan kakakmu. Kutunggu kau di rumah, jika kau tidak datang... kurasa kau tau apa akibatnya, kan?" Ucap Aoki meninggalkan empat siswa Yamaha diikuti Lily.

"..." tak ada yang membuka suaranya sampai bel menyadarkan mereka

Teng teng teng

"M-Miku-san, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Rin mendekati Miku yang menatap lantai. Tak lama dia pun mengangkat kepalanya dan menampilkan wajah soticnya kembali

"Aku baik-baik saja...Ayo Rin, kiat harus kembali ke kelas." Ucap Miku melewati Len dan Kaito dengan santai, seakan tak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

Kriet

Bam

Sunyi, baik Kaito maupun Len hanya bisa diam. Mereka masih tak bisa bicara melihat adegan tadi di depan mata mereka.

"...Jadi itu alasan matanya selalu menyiratkan kesepian." Ucap Kaito setelah sekian lama. Len hanya memandang Kaito dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Hah~, namanya Miku Hatsune, seorang putri dari pemilik sekolah ini. Dia anak kedua dari dua bersaudara. Kakaknya merupakan otak dari perusahan Hatsune company." Ucap Len membaca sesuatu dari hpnya.

"Hm? Apa yang kau baca?" Tanya Kaito mendekati Len.

"Biodata Hatsune-san. Kau pasti penasarankan?" Ucap Len menunjukkan foto beserta biodata Miku.

"T-tidak juga." Ucap Kaito malu-malu.

"Sudahlah, ayo kembali ke kelas. Nanti malah telat lagi." Ucap Len berjalan meninggalkan atap sekolah diikuti Kaito.

" _Hatsune Mikuo, akhirnya kau kembali kejepang setelah apa yang kau perbuat kepada Kaito dan aku. Akan kubalas semua yang kau perbuat."_ Len terus berjalan menuju kelasnya. Dia menatap memasuki kelas X-B yang merupakan kelasnya dan Kaito.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Teng teng teng

"Miku-san, sudah bel pulang lho." Rin menyadarkan Miku yang dari pagi tak memerhatikan satupun guru yang mengajar.

"Hm? Sudah pulang ya...tunggu aku akan menyimpan bukuku." Ucap Miku membereskan buku yang ada di mejanya.

"Ayo pulang." Miku melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas X-C diikuti Rin.

"Miku-san, apa kau akan pulang malam ini?" Tanya Rin, mereka berjalan menuju gerbang.

"Entahlah." Ucap Miku tetap berjalan. Di gerbang sekolah mereka melihat Kaito dan Len seperti sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Miku dan Rin berjalan mendekati mereka, betapa terkejutnya Miku melihat orang yang berbicara dengan mereka.

"KAU?!" Miku berlari menuju Kaito, Len dan orang itu.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" Tanya Miku pada orang di depannya.

"Kok reaksimu begitu sih, Miku-chan. Harusnya kau senang kakakmu yang tampan dan cerdas ini kembalikan." Ucap Lelaki itu membuka kaca matanya.

"Kapan kau kembali, Mikuo." Ucap Miku dengan dingin. Rin hanya dapat diam melihat kejadian di depannya.

"Harusnya kau menyebutku Nii-san,kan?" Ucap Mikuo dengan senyuman.

"Oh, Hatsune-san. jadi dia benar kakakmu ya," Ucap Kaito dengan senyum. Sementara Len hanya menatap orang yang di sebut Kaito dengan dingin.

"Oh, apa aku belum memperkenalkan diri, maaf ya, namaku Mikuo Hatsune, kakak kandung Miku, dan mulai besok merupakan senior kalian di Yamaha High School. salam kenal." Mikuo mengulurkan tangannya pada Kaito.

"Salam kenal, Senpai." Ucap Kaito menyambut tangan Mikuo dengan senyum.

"Kau bukan kakakku, Mikuo." Ucap Miku dengan dinginnya melewati Mikuo dan Kaito yang hanya menatapnya.

"Lama tak jumpa, Mikuo-san." Rin memberanikan diri menyapa Mikuo.

"Oh, Rin ya, kau sudah besar ya." Ucap Mikuo dengan ramah.

"Maaf mendadak mengatakan ini tapi...Kumohon, jauhi Miku-san." Rin menundukkan badannya. Kaito dan Len tentu saja terkejut bukan main. Pasalnya Rin merupakan Flower of evil yang terkenal sadis, tapi di sini, Rin menundukkan badannya dan memohon pada Mikuo hanya untuk menjauhi Miku. Yang ada di otak Kaito dan Len hanya satu. Masalah keluarga Miku bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah sampai Rin harus memohon.

" _Pasti sesuatu yang serius sedang terjadi antara Miku, Mikuo dan ibu mereka."_ Kaito menatap Mikuo dengan serius.

"Hm? Kau tak usah memohon begitukan Rin, aku hanya datang untuk menyapa kok. Lagian malam nanti kami pasti bertemu, kan?" Ucap Mikuo dengan seringai.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Rin Kagami." Ucap Mikuo memasuki mobilnya dan meninggalkan Rin, Kaito dan Len dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"..."

"Kalo begitu aku juga pulang." Rin berjalan menjauhi mereka.

"Eh? Tunggu Kagam-san, apa kau tau apa masalah yang di hadapi Hatsune-san?" Kaito mengejar Rin yang berjalan mendahuluinya diikuti Len. Rin berhenti sesaat.

"Lebih baik kau tak usah ikut campur, karena hanya akan menjadi beban jika kau tau." Ucap Rin dingin berjalan meninggalkan Kaito dan Len.

"Kurasa kita tak bisa ikut campur dalam masalah kali ini, Kato." Ucap Len berjalan meninggalkan Kaito dengan banyak pikiran. Kaito lalu menatap langit yang mulai menggelap di atasnya.

" _Hah~, pasti akan hujan."_ Kaito berjalan mengikuti Len yang menunggunya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Fuyu: Akhirnya bisa lanjut lagi buat cerita. Duh fuyu ngak tau harus bagaimana tapi fuyu ingin minta maaf jika lama banget updatenya. Sekali lagi maafkan fuyu ya minna.

Akihiko: mending balas riview aja deh, dari Animeloversmost : Makasih udah bilang karya master bagus, tapi sebenarnya ini malah jau dari kata bagus lho (Fuyu:Aki-chan) ngak usah di bayangin karya gaje master deh. Makasih juga udah mau nunggu ya. Sampai jumpai di chap berikutnya.

Ken: master untuk satu minggu ini juga akan hiatus sementara, di karenakan ujian sudah di depan mata. Dan dia banyak banget ketinggalan. Jadi maaf banget deh.

Fuyu: Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya ya

All: RnR?


	5. Chapter 5

"Lebih baik kau tak usah ikut campur, karena hanya akan menjadi beban jika kau tau." Ucap Rin dingin berjalan meninggalkan Kaito dan Len.

"Kurasa kita tak bisa ikut campur dalam masalah kali ini, Kato." Ucap Len berjalan meninggalkan Kaito dengan banyak pikiran. Kaito lalu menatap langit yang mulai menggelap di atasnya.

"Hah~, pasti akan hujan."Kaito berjalan mengikuti Len yang menunggunya.

"Ohayo." tanpa menyerah Kaito tetap menyapa kedua Flower Of Evil ini.

Miku menatap datar Kaito. Moodnya sangat buruk hari ini. Sementara Rin hanya diam menatap Kaito dan Len.

"Ayo berangkat." ajak Kaito dengan santai tapi-

Tit tit

"OHAYO MI-CHAAAN!!" Mikuo berteriak dari mobilnya. Dia menatap adik yang di sayangnya.

"Kenapa kau di sini hah?" Tanya Miku dingin saat dia tiba di depan Mikuo.

"Waah, jahatnya~" Mikuo menatap Rin, Kaito, dan Len, lalu tersenyum.

"Kalian mau berangkat bersama ku?" Ujar Mikuo dengan puppy eyesnya. Tentu saja dia tau Kaito tak biaa dengan sesuatu seperti ini.

"Eh?... Etto?..." Kaito melirik tiga orang di sampingnya. Miku yang biasa saja, Rin yang menggeleng, dan Len yang memberinya glare.

"Bagaimana ya senpai...sepertinya tak bisa." Ujar Kaito kikuk.

"Tak apa ayo masuk, masak kalian tega membiarkan ku pergi sendiri, aku kan belum hapal betul jalan ke sekolah." Ujar Miku dengan sedih.

"Gps kan ada." Ujar Len santai.

"Gps ku rusak." Balas Mikuo.

"Cih, Rin ayo berangkat." Miku tanpa peduli langsung pergi diikuti Rin.

"Ayo Kaito, kita akan telat." Len pun pergi di sana meninggalkan Mikuo dan Kaito.

"...etto...maaf ya senpai." Kaito menunduk lalu berlari mengejar Len yang sudah jauh.

Sementara Mikuo hanya menatap mereka datar. Memerhatikan Miku lalu menyeringai.

"Huh, sampai kapan kau akan bersikap seperti itu Miku? Kau tau kan kau tak akan pernah lepas dari belenggu ini." Ujarnya lalu menatap Kaito yang bercanda dengan Len.

"Yah, kecuali dia mampu." Mikuo menghidupkan mesin mobilnya. Melajukannya menuju sekolah mereka namun dengan arah yang berbeda dari jalan tadi.

"Ano ne, Miku-san..." Rin menatap Miku yang tengah duduk santai di kursinya. Setelah pelajaran pertama dan kedua selesai Rin memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Miku.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi kemaren?" Tanya Rin pada Miku.

Miku terdiam, lalu menatap Rin seakan mengkode untuk mengikutinya. Mereka berjalan menuju atap sekolah.

Other side

Len tengah membuka bekalnya, Len dan Kaito memilih untuk makan di atap sekolah. Mereka duduk di samping atap pintu masuk.

"Wah, makananya banyak banget Len." Ujar Kaito melihat makanan yang di masak oleh Len.

"Kau belum makan dari kemaren sore kan? Mengamati Miku, apa kah dia sudah pulang ato belum kan." Ujar Len tepat sasaran. Kemaren sore Kaito memang tak makan, dia duduk di taman depan Apartemen, menunggu Miku yang tak kunjung pulang setelah pergi ke rumah orang tuanya. Miku pulang saat jam sebelas malam, dimana Kaito tengah tertidur hingga terpaksa Miku membangunkannya.

"Yah, entah kenapa aku khawatir." Ujar Kaito terkekeh.

"Ya sudah." Len hanya diam.

Brak

Mereka tersentak saat mendengar pintu terbuka dengan brutalnya. Mereka mencoba mengintip apa yang terjadi. Mata mereka membulat melihat Miku dan Rin yang tengah di seret kakak kelas.

"Heh, jadi kalian si flower of evil yang katanya di takuti sama di kagumi itu." Ujar salah seorang dari mereka.

"Sok cantik banget sih, heh sadar diri dong!" Ujar yang satunya lagi.

Seorang perempuan berambut pendek berwarna coklat maju kehadapan Miku.

Plak

Dia menampar Miku dengan keras.

"Jangan sok ya! Mentang mentang anak pemilik sekolah kau pikir kita takut dengan mu? Hah?!" Ujarnya nyaring. Miku hanya diam, Rin mengepalkan kedua tangannya, amarahnya tengah memuncak.

"Budeg ya? Gak dengar kita ngomong apa?" Ujar seorang dengan rambut ponytail.

Miku menatap dingin hingga kakak kelas itu sedikit mundur.

"Cih!" Miku lalu berjalan menuju kakak yang berambut pendek yang berjalan mundur.

Brak

Miku menedang perut kakak itu hingga tersungkur di depannya. Teman-teman kakak itu membantunya berdiri.

"Kau tau, kemaren aku baru saja berkelahi dengan ibu ku sendiri, aku tertekan dengan permintanya, lalu ayahku yang memaksa ku untuk mengurus perusahaannya, jangan lupakan kakak ku yang sangat ingin kubunuh itu dan sekarang? Kalian ingin melawanku?" Ujar Miku, dia menyeringai menatap kakak kelas yang ada di hadapannya.

"Baik, jika itu yang kalian inginkan. Jadi lah pelampiasanku hari ini."

Miku tanpa menarik rambut kakak kelas yang menanparnya. Teman-temas yang ingin menolongnya di halangi oleh Rin.

"Jangan coba-coba Senpai." Ujar Rin dengan senyum yang menakutkan.

Brak

Mereka menatap teman mereka bername tag Ryuko (oc) itu dengan sedih. Miku dengan brutalnya memukul Ryuko. Bahkan Miku tak segam membanting kepalanya hingga berdarah ke lantai. Diangkatnya kepala Ryuko yang telah banyak mengeluarkan darah.

"Masih ingin?" Tany Miku dingin. Mata Ryuko berkaca-kaca, dia menggeleng dengan cepat.

"M-m-m-maaf-kan uhuk...a-aku.." ujar Ryuko lirih.

Brak

Miku membantingnya sekali ke lantai lalu berdiri, beralih menatap teman-temannya yang mematung.

"Hey, bangs*t bawa pergi mereka." Ujar Miku dengan dingin. Ryuko langsung di giring oleh temannya menjauh dari sang evil. Kaito maupun Len hanya dapat terdiam, baru kali ini mereka melihat Miku mengamuk.

Klek

"Ck ck, kupikir kau berubah namun nyatanya kau masih saja begini." Miku dan Rin menoleh mendapatkan Mikuo tengah berdiri menatap mereka.

"Cih, apa hinaan yang kemaren malam masih belum cukup untukmu?" Ujar Miku lebih seperti pernyataan dari pada pertanyaan.

"Aku tak pernah menghinamu adikku." Ujar Mikuo membela dirinya.

"Seterah. Lebih baik kau pergi dari sini." Ujar Miku dengan dingin. Mikuo hanya diam di sana.

"Kalo kau tak mau pergi maka aku yang akan pergi." Miku melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari sana diikuti Rin. Melewati Mikuo yang diam dengan wajah datar.

"Kau tak bisa seperti ini terus Miku." Bisik Mikuo saat Miku melewatinya.

Brak

Miku membanting dengan keras pintu yang ada di belakangnya.

"Miku-san." Ujar Rin lirih menatap Miku yang diam dengan wajah datarnya.

"Ayo!" Mereka pergi dari atap.

Sementara Mikuo hanya menghela nafas dengan kasar. Lalu berjalan menuju dinding samping pintu.

"Bisa aku minta tolong." Kaito dan Len terkejut saat melihat Mikuo di depan mereka.

"Se-senpai." Ujar Kaito. Dia berdiri dan menatap Mikuo.

"Kalo bisa akan kubantu." Ujar Kaito. Sementara Len hanya diam menatap Mikuo.

"Bisakah kalian..."

Angin berhembus dengan sejuknya diatap sekolah. Kaito dan Len menatap Mikuo terkejut.

"Jadi maksud senpai..." Kaito tak melanjutkan ucapannya.

Di tempat lain.

Miku menatap ibunya yang tengah berdiri di depan kelasnya.

"Hatsune Miku! Kau dengar aku kan." Ujar Aoki dengan tegas.

Setelah sekian lama akhirnya. Bisa update juga. Maaf yang nunggu lama, ini sebenernya udah selese tapi malah ke hapus sama adik saya. Maaf sekali lagi dan makasih yang udah kasih dukungan pada author.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan comen dan vote kalian ya. See you again.


End file.
